Uffff yarrrrrr
by Charrie pie
Summary: A romantic break up story... And a love story...
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back again with a new story...

Have a look...

 **Abhi - yarrr daya chal na late ho raha hai...**

 **Daya - lekin tumhe jana kaha hai...**

 **Abhi - break hai jaldi se coffee pikar wapas aaa jayege...**

 **Daya - oh toh canteen jana hai sir ko haan...**

 **Abhi - ha yrr tarika hogi waha mujhe usse baat karni hai aajkal wo mujhe kafi ignore kar rahi hai..**

 **Daya - tumne kaam bhi toh esa kiya hai kya jarurat thi tumhe uske dad se itni batmizi karne ki haan..**

 **Abhi - or wo jo acp sir ko kuch bhi bol rahe the.. Me to fir bhi utna kuch nahi bola na..**

 **Daya - abhi wo tarika ke dad hai r uske samne tumne unki insult ki h wo naraj to hogi na...**

 **Abhi - isiliye to baat karne ja rha hu tu chal na sath..**

 **Daya - fine chalo..**

 **In canteen...**

 **Tarika - I just hate him huhhh**

 **Sherya - q ab kya hua..**

 **Tarika - tumne dekha tha us case me jab dad ke dost ka murder hua tha Abhijeet ko mere dad par shak ho raha tha mere bar bar samjhane par bhi usne meri baat nhi suni..**

 **Sherya - o haan tu ab tak Abhijeet sir se naraj hai is wajah se.. Mujhe laga ki is bar koi naya jhagda hua hai**

 **Tarika - ofcourse me usse kabhi bhi maaf nahi karugi...**

 **In meantime abhi n daya entered canteen...**

 **Abhi - hi tarika... Kaisi ho aajkal mera phone q nhi uthati tum**

 **Tarika - qki mere dad ne tumse baat karne ke liye mana kiya hai...**

 **Abhi - tum yrr sirf uss wajah ab tak mujhse naraj ho or t..**

 **Tarika - mere dad nahi chahte ki me tumse milu or wo meri shadi apne dost ke bete satyam se karwana chahte hai..**

 **Abhi - (shocked) or tumne kya kaha**

 **Tarika - look Abhijeet sab jaante hai ki hum ek doosre ko date kar rahe hai and I love you but apne dad se zada nahi me unki baat nhi taal sakti I think hume break up kar lena chahiye (almost crying)...**

 **Abhi - please yar tarika esa mat karo mere sath me bhi tumse bhout pyar karta hu... And I promise me tumhe humesha khush rakuga**

 **Tarika - mujhe pata hai sab itna Achaa chal raha tha us case ke phele dad tumse impress bhi the but tumne sab bigad diya ab kuch nahi ho sakta bye...**

 **She about to leave and says that Sherya...**

 **But our sweet love birds of cid lost in each other...**

 **Tarika - Sherya...**

 **She didn't response...**

 **Tarika - (loudly) Sherya...**

 **Sherya - ha... Ha ha kya.. Kya baat hai tarika..**

 **Tarika - chal yaha se lunch over hone wala hai**

 **Daya - are par tarika abhi toh time hai... But they go...**

 **Abhi - o god ye kya ho gaya... (sadly)**

 **Daya - kya hua ab wo log chale q gaye**

 **Abhi - (angry) tu yahi betha tha na tune sunna nahi kya..**

 **Daya - o aa.. W. O... Me ne... Sunn.. A kya hua..**

 **Abhi - she break up with me..**

 **Daya - shockingly what!**

 **Abhi - q tune sunna nahi... Kaha se sunta Sherya ko dekhne se fursat hi nahi thi janab ko huh and he too leaves from there..**

 **Daya - are mere liye toh ruko...**

 **In bureau...**

 **Abhi - firse mujhe chod ke chali gayi...**

 **Daya - tu tension mat le thode din me wapas aa jayegi...**

 **Abhi - me tension leta nahi deta hu samjhe is bar jab wo wapas aayegi na toh me b patch up nahi karunga...**

 **Daya - are yrr tum bhi na kya lekar beth gaye chalo ye files dekh lena or acp sir aayege toh de dena me chalta hoon**

 **Abhi - ab tum kaha ja rahe ho ye files sachin ko dekar jao mujhe bhi apne informer se milne jana hai.**

 **Daya - (smiling) wo actually me aj Sherya ko dinner ke liye bahar lekar ja raha hu..**

 **Abhi - wah mere sher kya baat hai dinner badiya... (angrily) ye nahi ki apne dost ka break up hua hai to uska gham baatein chale dinner karne fiancee ke saath haann...**

 **Daya - yrr tumhara break up toh aaye din hota rehta hai me kon sa Sherya ke sath roj dinner ke liye jata hu or tumhe ab nhi jana apne khabari se milne..**

 **Abhi - oohooo zada natak mat karo jao or ha esa kuch mat karna jisse Sherya ko hurt ho hmm**

 **Daya - tum apne ap par ye baat lagu q nhi karte..**

 **Abhi - daya mene dekha hai Sherya tujhse bhout pyaar karti hai or ab tumlog jald hi shadi bhi karne wale ho me nhai chahta ki meri tarah tumhari love life me koi problem ho ok**

 **Daya - thanks bro ab me chalta hu byee**

 **Abhi - just nodded..**

 **Pankaj and Freddie**

 **Pankaj - sir me shart jeet gaya mene kaha tha na doctor tarika or abhi sir ka break up ho gaya hai**

 **Freddie - ha yrr ye le tere 2 samosa chal ab ja yaha se**

 **Pankaj - are waah sir maza aa gaya aj toh...**

 **After 10 days...**

 **Tarika's engagement...**

 **A well designed decorated house of famous doctor...**

 **Tarika's dad a famous doctor in Mumbai and really good friend of DCP and acp sir...**

 **Tarika apne dad ke kehne par satyam se engagement kar leti hai but she still loves abhi lekin wo kuch nahi kehti abhi bhi samaz jata ki ab tarika or uska kuch nahi ho sakta isiliye wo bhi engagement me kuch nahi karta or normal behave karta hai...**

 **Next day... In bureau...**

 **Acp - Abhijeet tumhe ek mission ke liye jana hoga 2 months ke liye**

 **Abhijit - ok sir**

 **Daya - sir Abhijeet akele jayega matlab ki me..**

 **Acp - relax daya wo tumhari shaadi se pehle wapas aa jayega or wo akela nahi ja rha banglore cid ki ek sr. inspector uske saath jayenge ye file lo Abhijeet isme saari details hai mission ki**

 **Daya - (shyly) kya sir ap bhi me to ese hi pooch raha tha waise kon hai wo officer...**

 **Acp - mujhe nahi pata is bare me uska jana sayed tk comform nhi h Abhijeet tum aj raat hi is mission ke liye nikaloge any problem..**

 **Abhi - no problem sir...**

 **Acp - ok then best of luck for your mission...**

 **...**

 **So guys this is my new story batana ki ap logo ko kaisi lagi or shall I continue this**

 **Plzzzzzzz read n review**

 **#pihu**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab sorry guys late karne ke liye and reviews karne ke liye thanks bada wala...bless you alllllll...

 **In bureau...**

 **Daya - to humare pass raat tak ka time hai fir 2 mahino tak hum milege nahi..**

 **Abhi - ha sahi kaha tumne phone par toh ban lag gaya hai naa... 😏😎**

 **Daya - are to tum jab bhi kahi mission par jate ho phone karte kaha ho...**

 **Abhi - Achaa tik hai bhai is bar karuga tumhe phone...**

 **Freddy - waise sir ap ab kaise hai... ️ ️**

 **Abhi - ye kaisa sawal hai freddy me to tik.. Hu😠😠**

 **Pankaj - are sir freddy sir ka matlab hai ki app or tarika ji matlab unhone kissi or se sagai kar li or apko chod diya..**

 **Abhi - (angrily) tum logo ke pass koi kaam nahi hai kya jao yaha saara mood kharab kar diya.. Huh**

 **Abhijeet went and all smiled...**

 **Abhi's home...**

 **Abhi - chalo packing toh kar li mene sir se bhi baat ho gayi daya aata hi hoga fir banglore pohachke waha report karna padega... Seeing his and tarika photo frame and say tumne to Mera khayal hi nahi kiya Goa chali gayi us satyam ke sath gumne me b ek mission par ja rha hu goodbye umeed hai jab milege to tum khush hogi uss decision ke sath jo tumne apne papa ke sath liya hai... And he goo...**

 **In airport...**

 **Daya - ok brother apna bhout khayaal rakhana phone karna or ha jaise ja rahe ho waise hi wapas bhi aana ok..😊😊**

 **Abhi - ha mere bhai samaz gaya me acha tu b apna or Sherya ka khayal rakhna or ha mera aane ka intezaar karna mere bagair shaadi maat kar lena...**

 **Daya - yrr humara ek saath shaadi karne ka sapna sapna hi reh gaya kitna excited tha me lekin**

 **Abhi - chod na daya usse meri parwaah nahi thi fir me q uske liye kuch sochu or tu meri wajah se Sherya ko intezaar nhi karwa sakta tu shaadi karega or jab meri kismat me shadi hogi me tab kar luga is me koi badi baat nahi hai yr it's ok**

 **Daya - tik hai fir jaldi jao kya pata koi tumhara intezaar kar raha ho waha banglore me 😎**

 **Abhi - tu b na kuch bhi bolta hai😀😀**

 **Abhi n daya talking their and a girl seeing them and made faces and she can't hear them but she thought...**

 **1Girl thought - ajeeb log hai itna q has has ke baat kar rahe hai disgusting huhhhh...**

 **Suddenly duo saw another girl who looks mysterious...**

 **Daya - ye ladki kuch ajeeb lag rahi hai**

 **Abhi - mene kahi to dekha hai isse pehle are ha yaad aaya ye to wohi hai jo uss bomb gang me thi**

 **Daya - ha kahi ye bomb rakhne to nhi aai hai yaha bhihume rokna hoga ise..**

 **Abhi - me ise dekhta hu tu local police ko call kar... They go behind her...**

 **1girl - kaise log hai aajkal ke ladki dekhi nahi goorne lagte hai or fir uske piche bhi chale gaye... Huh idiot kahi ke...😠😠😠😠**

 **Abhi n daya uss ladki ko pakad lete jo bomb rakhne aai thi or police ke Ha wale b kar dete hai abhi ki flight ka time ho jata hai isiliye wo waha se nikal jata hai 1girl ki bhi flight ka time ho jata hai wo bhi chali jati hai par wo abhi or daya ko galat admi samaj leti hai usse lagta hai ki wo bomb wali ladki ko cheed rahe the... Wo bhi banglore ja rahi hai...**

 **In plane...**

 **Abhi - excuse me ye sit meri hai apki bazu wali hai...**

 **Girl - oh sorry mene dekha hi nhi and she shocked to see abhi but she moved window side abhi too sit there..**

 **Girl thought - oh no ye to wohi hai kahi ye muje bhi o god no please koi bachao isse mujhe**

 **Abhi - ap comfortable nhi lag rahi hai kya baat hai**

 **Girl - tum wohi ho na jo airport par apne dost ke sath uss ladki ko ched rahe the**

 **Abhi - (shocked) kya... And he remembers the bomb wali ladki...**

 **Girl - tum jaiso ko me achee se janti hu ladki dekhi nhi ki lage ptane mere sath hosiyarri ki na to**

 **police case kar dugi 😬😠😬**

 **Abhi - tum galat samajh rahe ho me bas wo..**

 **Girl - o god me baat hi q kar rahi hu tumse hato mujhe Jane do she call airhostess and change her seat and glared at abhi angrily..**

 **Abhi - ajeeb h meri puri baat bhi nahi suni or shak kar rahi hai bhagwan issse dubara kabhi mat milana...**

 **Then flight takes off in banglore airport...**

 **That Girl glared at him and goes her way abhi too go his way...**

 **In banglore cid...**

 **Abhi reaches there to his new mission...**

 **Acp mohan - welcome here officer Abhijeet tumhare bare me bhout suna hai is liye is case ke liye tumhe appoint kia hai aao tumhe meri team se milwata hu...**

 **Abhi - thank you so much sir chaliye**

 **Acp mohan - ye hai inspector vivek tum sayed ek sath kaam b kar chuke ho**

 **Abhi - ji sir kaise ho vivek..**

 **Vivek - hello sir apse dubara mil kar Achaa laga me tik hu ap kaise ho or humari team**

 **Abhi - sab ache hai or me bhi (smiling)**

 **Acp - or ye hai inspector rajat**

 **Rajat - welcome sir**

 **Abhi - tum bhi yahi ho milakar Achaa laga**

 **Acp - or ye sub inspector meera, aman or divya..**

 **Abhi - ( only smiled)**

 **All - welcome sir...**

 **Acp - or ye rahi humari sabse talented officer purvi... Rough and tough...**

 **Abhi just lost in her eyes and beauty...**

 **Purvi - hello... Abhijeet sir...**

 **Abhi -...😍😍😍**

 **Purvi - sir...**

 **Abhi -...😘😘😘**

 **Acp mohan - Abhijeet (loudly)**

 **Abhi - yes sir (to Purvi) hy nice to meet you...(again lost in her eyes)..😍😍**

 **Acp - to purvi ye aaj se 2 mahino ke liye humare mehmaan hai inke sath case tum lead karogi... Any question...**

 **Purvi - no sir (smiling)**

 **Abhi - sir mene case study kar liya hai toh hum kaam suru karte hai...**

 **Acp - ok well me 2 months ke liye Delhi ja raha hu ek case chal raha hai mera waha mera waha jana jaruri hai isiliye purvi aaj se tum yaha ki incharge ho or Abhijeet ka khayal b rakhna koi problem nahi honi chahiye ok**

 **Purvi - ji sir aap befikr hokar Delhi jaaiye... Me sambhaal lagi..**

 **After 6 days...**

 **Purvi - sir humara case plan perfect hai... Bas target par or mehnat karni padegi..**

 **Abhi - ha tumne sahi kaha hai waise ek baat kehni thi... Tumse...**

 **Purvi - jee sir boliye na...**

 **Abhi - tum mujhe sir kyu bulati ho mera naam liya karo hum dono yaha same rank ke hai...**

 **Puri - (smiling) nahi sir aap ko nam se bulana ajeeb lagega I mean thoda sa app... Bhout bade detective hai to...**

 **Abhi - ok then tum mujhe sir bulayogi to me tumhe bhi mam Bulayauga pir tik rahenge...hmmm**

 **Purvi - nahi thoda ajeeb hai par me try karugi...**

 **Abhi - ok then I will wait for that...**

 **After 10 days...**

 **Abhi and Purvi becomes a very good friends... Purvi some how liking abhi she attracted towards him... Abhi too started noticing her and they spend time with each other...**

 **Both were enjoying each other company and make plans against culprit n got success little...**

 **One day they both were alone in bureau they discussing about case.. They stand side by side with paper and files and doing their respective work but then Purvi shoulder touched abhi s shoulder he became nervous and move a little but again Purvi touch him while discussing about case...**

 **Purvi - Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai ki hume ab raid kar dena chahiye..**

 **Abhi - (nervous + red + confused)...😍😍😳😳😄**

 **Purvi - bolo na kya hua..**

 **Abhi - ok fine and he ran from there...😢**

 **In bar they came for raid...**

 **Purvi - to plan ke mutabik tum uss ladki se baat karoge jab tak andar room me chali jaugi ok**

 **Abhi - ok sambhaal kar jana me uss ladki ka dhyaan batka ta hu..**

 **Purvi - ok..**

 **Abhi going to talk with that girl and Purvi some how successful in entering in a room.. Abhi manage that girl busy because Purvi was inside to do her work related to case so abhi started flirting with that girl... Suddenly 1 girl saw abhi and believe that she is ryt...**

 **1girl - ye to wahi hai airport wala kitna ajeeb admi hai ladki dekhi nahi ki flirt karne laga dilphek kahi ka huhhh.. And she come from him...**

 **1girl - excuse me tum to wahi flirt man ho na... Tum yaha bhi suru ho gaye... (angrily)😡**

 **Abhi - tumm... Tum yaha bhi o god dekho tum galat samajh rahi ho... Me bas apna... Cut by her**

 **1girl - tum bas ek ghatiya insaan ho I can't believe that and she go out of club...**

 **Abhi - isse to bhout hi zada badi misunderstanding ho gayi hai chodo usse..**

 **And he saw the club owner girl caught Purvi and suddenly starts firing they some how manage the gang and catch all gang members but Purvi got injured by bullet in her leg...**

 **Abhi helped her to drop her home and stay with her... Purvi really likes the way how abhi help her.. Care her... She starts falling in love with him...😘😘😍**

 **Next day... Purvi's home...**

 **Abhi - ok then Purvi ab me chalta hu tumhe bureau Jane ki jarurat nahi hai aj araam karo...**

 **Purvi - thanks for your help thank you so much Abhijeet..**

 **Abhi - (smile + red) ok by😍**

 **Suddenly a girl come with a rod... (ha wahi 1girl wali)😤😤**

 **1girl - di aap darna mat me aa gayi hu... (angrily stared abhi)**

 **Abhi - (shocked) tumm...😧😧😧**

 **Purvi - ye tum kya kar rahi ho niche rakho rod ko**

 **1girl - par di ye apko nuksaan poocha sakta hai or tum kar kya rahi ho iske sath (making faces)**

 **Purvi - ye... Ye to mere colleague hai hum sath me kaam karte hai..**

 **1girl - oh achha😒😒**

 **Abhi - dekho tum galat samajh rahi ho I am a cid officer from Mumbai yaha ek case ke liye aaya hu**

 **Purvi - tum log itna ajeeb behave kyu kar rahe ho waise ye meri choti behan hai..**

 **Abhi - hy mera naam Abhijeet hai..🙏🙏🙏**

 **1girl - ( angrily) Ishita...😒😒😒**

 **Abhi - ok tum log baatein karo me chalta hu.. And he ran from there..**

 **Purvi - tu raat bhar ghar kyu nahi aayi kaha thi..**

 **Ishi - bataya to tha na friend ki birthday party thi late ho raha tha to wahi ruk gayi waise ye Abhijeet yaha kya kar raha tha itni subah.. Kya wo raat bhar tha**

 **Purvi - ha**

 **Ishi - kyaaaaa😱😱😱**

 **Purvi - mujhe goli lagu the or fir ghar mein koi bhi nahi tha to wo ruk gaya..**

 **Ishi - oh di ap tik ho na ab..**

 **Purvi - ha ab tik hu par tu Abhijeet se kaise baat kar rahi thi.. Jaise ki wo koi gunda ho..**

 **Ishi - di apko pata nahi hai wo ek no. Ka... Cut by purvi...**

 **Purvi - wo bhout caring hai or bhout Achaa insaan bhi me janti hu usse... And she go inside her room...😍😍😍😘**

 **Ishi - (thinking) is Abhijeet ko di se dur rakhna padega...😔😔**

 **...**

 **Hey guys chapter over... Next update ke liye thoda wait karna padega thanks for ur precious reviews**

 **Special thanks to shikha... Please read and review...😘😍😍😍**

 **Thanks alllll**

 **#pihu**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys kaise hai app sab sorry guys mene bhaut late kar diya... Really sorry...

Thought - *-* (thought ke liye esa hai aap log samaz jana ok) 💞💞

Here we go...

In bureau...

1 month passed and case is almost solved but the criminal kidnapped purvi...

Abhi - kuch pata nahi lag raha hai unn logo ka pata nahi purvi kis haal me waha hogi...😬😠

Rajat - sir hum koshish kar rahe hai... Unn logo ne purvi ko uske ghar ke samne se hi kiddnap kia tha kisi ne to dekha hoga..

Abhi - hume jald se jald usse dhodna hoga... (panickly)😦😧

...

In old building...

Purvi tied with rope and she is at gun point...

Gang leader - Rocco...

Rocco - tumhe kya laga tha tum log humara dhandha chopat kar doge or hum dekhte rahege haan.😬.

Purvi - tum bach paoge ye sab kar ke tumne bhout se masumo ki zindagi barbaad ki hai tumhe ab jail Jane se koi nhi bacha sakta..😠😬

Rocco - ha ha ha or mujhe jail kon bhejega tum jo ab kuch der baad marne wali hai..😱

Purvi - tum jaante nhi is case me Mumbai ke sr inspector Abhijeet kaam kar rahe hai wo tumhe nhi chodege...😠

Rocco - hahaha us Abhijeet ko to phele hi thikane laga diya hai jab se wo yaha aaya hai tab se mere admi uspar nazar rakhe huye hai kuch zyada hi kareeb hai tumhare wo ha.. (smirking)👿👾

Purvi - (tear in her eyes) kya kiya hai tumne uske sath..😬

Rocco - aww dil tadap raha hai uske liye abhi tak toh kuch nahi kiya hai par ab karna padega...

Purvi - usse kuch mat karna chahe toh meri jaan lelo (crying)😥😥

Rocco - kahi tum uss se pyaar to nhi karti na qki tumhe bata du he is very dangerous..😓😓

Purvi - tumhe is sab se kya tum apne bare me socho cid tumhe nahi chodege...😠

Rocco - uske bare to hume baat karne me bada maza aata hai Mumbai me usne or uske dost daya naak me dum kar diya tha waha jaana bhi mushkil kar diya hai humara.. (smirked) tum janti nahi ho uske to raaj ke bhi raaj hote hai wadda karta toh par nibha nahi pata wo tumhari zindagi se kabhi bhi gayab ho jayega or fir wapas aa jayega or fir he never come back or fir boom... (he laughs devilish)..😋😋

Purvi - apni bakwaas apne pass rakho samjhe... (angrily)😠😠

He slapped her hard and left from there...she is really not understand what is he? She remembered past few days with Abhijeet...🎆🎈🎈🎇🎊🎉🎊

Flashback start...

 **Purvi clears all the misunderstanding between ishita and abhi they trio became a good friends... Abhijeet slowly fall in love with purvi and purvi too.. But ishita doesn't aware of this.. She also have feelings for abhi...🎈🎈**

 **Ishita - *o god ab do din baad mujhe UK ke liye nikal na hai fir char saal baad hi aana hoga I m gonna miss him💕💕 me kya usse bta du par di kya sochegi aacha agar usne manna kar diya toh itna smart hai girlfriend to hogi hi o god ab me kya karu * and she came in garden and shocked to see abhi and purvi...**

 **Abhi - this is for you (gave chocolate🍫🍫 to her) is garden me bhi kitni sundar lag rahi ho tum...💖💝(**

 **Purvi - (blushing +red) thanks waise ye chocolate kis liye laye ho...💝💖💕**

 **Abhi - (smiling) qki meri girlfriend bhout sundar hai...😍😍**

 **Purvi - waise humne abhi tak ek dusre ko I love you nhi bola na..💕💕**

 **Abhi - ha lekin humne kitne baar ek dusre ko hug kiya hai or (mischievously) kiss 💏 bhi too.. Kiya Hai...**

 **Purvi - (red +smiling) ok then tum phele bolo qki tumhara naam a se ata h or... 💝💝Senior first...**

 **Abhi - nhi tum phele bolo..💖**

 **Purvi - nhi tum😍💖💝💕**

 **Abhi - I love you... (smilingly)❤️💓💗💟💞**

 **Purvi - (shocked) tumne... tumne bol diya...😓**

 **Abhi - ab tum bhi bolo..**

 **Purvi - is chocolate ki kasam I love you so much...💞💟💗💓❤️**

 **Abhi - Achaa is chocolate ki kasam jise tum abhi khane wali ho..😏😏❤️**

 **Purvi - or tumhe nhi dugi...😏💟💗**

 **She ran from there and abhi too chasing her... This all scenes see by ishita and she get broke 😿💔and shocked she really have no idea why she fall for him and her sister she also not telling her about her relationship with Abhi but later she is really happy for her sister because abhi is a good man and love her so much she decided to move on and went UK for 4 years with her best friend who love her alot...**

 **In airport...**

 **Purvi - tum abhi toh aayi thi or ab ja bhi rahi ho...**

 **Ishi - di its ok na ab mujhe jana toh hai na meri padhai bhi toh jaruri hai na uncle ne bhi mujhe kaha hai ki me apni padhai par dhyaan du**

 **Purvi - hmmm uncle ne sahi kaha wo hum dono ka kitna khayaal rakhte hai mom dad or aunty ke accident ke baad ab hum hi unki family hai or wo humari..**

 **Ishi - di I m really gonna miss u and she hug her...**

 **Purvi - tum Abhijeet se to milli hi nhi thode der ruko wo aata hi hoga..**

 **Ishi - nhi di ab mujhe usse nhi milna ap rehna do me ab chalti bhi flight ka time ho gaya hai**

 **Purvi - kuch hua hai kya tu mujhse naraaz hai na mene apne or abhi ke bare tujhe nahi bataya tha isiliye..**

 **Ishi - nhi di eSi koi baat nahi hai chalo ab bye ap bhi jao**

 **Purvi - ok bye apna khayal rakhna or roj phone bhi karna...**

 **Both sisters goes towards their respective ways... But ishita shocked to see abhi from there..**

 **Abhi - mujhse mille bina hi ja rahi thi..😏. Sorry yaar tumhe apne or purvi ke bare me nahi bataya bt trust me hum tumhe batane wale the... Or.. She hug him tightly..**

 **Ishi - meri di ka khayal rakhna or unhe kabhi chod kar mat jana..💗**

 **Abhi - ha pakka wala promise or waise me tumhara khayaal rakhne ke liye bhi kisi ko tumhare saath bhej raha hu..**

 **She looks here and there...**

 **Ishi - (tears in her eyes) kon..💞**

 **Man - tan Tan aa me or kon yrr tera best friend jo har waqt tere sath rehta hai...**

 **Abhi - tum meri would be salil ka khayal rakhna usse kabhi akela mat choda ok**

 **Man - yes sir to chale ishu..**

 **Ishi - bye abhi *dubara tumse kabhi nahi milugi* di ka khayal rakhna...**

 **Abhi - bye ishita... Bye dushyant.. Take care you both...**

 **Dushyant smiled and hold ishita hand because he love her and never let her cry...👫👫**

 **Here everything is going well Abhijeet case almost solved and everyone impressed with him especially purvi they spend more time with each other and starts to dating...**

 **But one day purvi get kidnapped and this is really panicked for abhi...**

 **Flashback over...**

In bureau...

Abhi - kuch pta chala vivek...

Vivek - sir purvi mam ko kisi Rocco naam ke drug dealer ke gundo ne kidnap kiya hai or location kisi purani construction building ki hai..

Rajat - sir pata chal gaya hai building kaha hai..

Abhi - to der kis baat ki chalo..

Sabhi waha pooch jata hai aur cid officers waha attack kar dete hai or Rocco ke gunde ek ek karke pakda jate hai Rocco mouka dekhkar bhag ne ki koshish karta hai par purvi usse rok leti hai unke beech fighting hoti hai aur Rocco purvi ko goli marne ki koshish karta hai par abhi dekh leta hai or goli chala deta hai Rocco marne se pehle abhi par bhi goli chala deta hai...😟😞

There mission is accomplish... But abhi get shot in his arms and near chest..😞😞

In hospital...

Abhi was ok now but when he opens his eyes get shocked...😱😱

...

Well late hone ke liye sorry tell me kaisa hai..

Plzzzzzzz read and review...😄😄😄😉

#pihu


	4. Chapter 4

Hy everyone kaise hai app sab I hope ki achee hogee...

Now start the story no bak bak...

Here we go...

In hospital...

Abhi get shocked to see his senior there.. 😨😨

Abhi - sir.. App..

Daya - hum bhi hain yaha he entered in room with teasing smile... 😉

Abhi - app teeno yaha... 😟

Acp mohan - ye kya kiya tumne target ko zinda pakdna tha tumne uss par goli chala dii.. 😤😤

Abhi - sir situation control me nahi thi i will explain you..

Acp mohan - mujhe kuch bhi nahi sunna hai tum yaha isiliye aaye the qki tum mumbai ke best officer ho par tumne kya kiyaa..

Abhi - usse marna pada sir i m really sorry for that par rocco purvi ko mar ne wala tha agar usse kuch ho jaata toh or usne usse torture bhi kiya uski himmat kaise hui purvi ko hath lagane kii. 😬😬

Acp mohan - enough marrne wali thi purvi mari nhi hai she is cid officer 👮 usse sahi galat ki samaz hai... 😠

Abhi - sorry sir 😯

Acp pradhyuman - mohan ab chodo ye sab abhijeet ko aram karna hai hum ye sab baad mein discuss kar lenge daya...

Daya - chaliye sir.. 😐

Acp mohan - (angrily) you have to pay for this.. 😠

Acp mohon and daya leave the room but acp pradhyuman still there...

Acp - ye kya karte rehte ho tum rocco ko zinda pakdna tha or tumne usse mar diya

Abhi - self defense ke..

Acp - meri baat puri nhi hai abhi tum senior officer ho tumpe responsibility thi in sab ki..

Abhi - mene wahi kiya hai jo apne muze sikhaya hai dad... (yes he is son of acp pradhyuman)

Acp - and I am proud of that ki tum mere bete ho tum ne kayi logo ki zindagi barbaad hone se bacha lii..

Abhi - thanks dad... Mera Saath dene ke liye...

Acp - par usse mar ne ki zaroorat nahi thi tumhe kuch protocol ka bhi dhyaan rakhna chahiye na..

Abhi - dad please me bimar hu mujhe goli lagi hai ap mujhse ache se baat nhi kar sakte kyaa..

Acp - tum kaam hi ese karte ho ki me kya kar sakta hu isme..

He looked at his son and feel his pain and leave the room... Sometime later daya comes in room..

Daya - mene phone 📱 karne ke liye bola tha na tumhe q nhi kiya..

Abhi - yrr time ⌚ nhi mila case me bhout ulaz gaya tha fir responsibility bhi badi thi..

Daya - mujhe lagta nahi ki tum itne busy the but fir bhi tik hai tumne disturb nhi kiya to me bhi sherya ke sath roz long drive par jata tha bada mazza aata tha.. 😘😘😍

Abhi - wah beta wah apne dost ka hal chal puchne ke bajaye tu apni love story sunna raha hai.. 😠

Daya laughed to see abhi's 💢 anger...

Daya - me to bas check kar rahe tha ki kahi tum itne din dur rehkar badal to nhi gye..

Abhi - kya yrr tu bhi dad bhi mujhe sunna ke gye hai or wo acp mohan bhi...

Daya - sir ne abhi tumhe daata kaha hai ek bar Mumbai chalo fir bataate hai tumhe..

Abhi - ab mee kya karu.. 😢 ha mujhe is case ki report banani hai me abhi. Mumbai nhi aa sakta..

Daya - sir ne case ki reports sherya ko bananw ke liye bola hai tumhe Mumbai headquarter bulaya hai isiliye aaj raat hum Mumbai ja rahe hai..

Abhi - kyaaa😨😨 ye dad ka hi kaam hogaa.. Waiae tu reh to lega na sherya ke bina.. 😉😉

Daya - kya tu bhi na 😆😆 hamesha ki liye thodfi na ja rahi hai.. (shyly)..

Abhi - achaa ye bata mere sath jo officers the sab teek hai na purvi wo teek hai to hai naa..

Daya - ha bas rajat ko chot lagi hai baki sab teek hai or wo purvi wo to chali gayi kabki..

Abhi - kya chali gayi *mujhse mile bageer * par kyu..

Daya - mujhe kya pata treatment karwaya oe chali gayi...

Abhi - par wo..

Daya - ohho tum bhi na chali gayi to chali gayi bechari kidnap hui thi thak gayi hongi to chali gayi isme itna kyu soch rahe ho...

Abhi - mujhe abi jana hoga mujhe discharge chahiye..

Daya - nhi ja sakte tum kahi acp sir ne mana kiya hai raat ko mumbai nikalna hai please abhi apne or mere liye problem khadi mat karo... Or bahar tight security hai... 🙍

Abhi - par kyu... 🙍😓

Daya - orders hai headquarters se hum kuch nahi kar sakte..

Next day alll officers goes Mumbai and this is really tuff for abhijeet even he can't meet with purvi...

In Mumbai headquarter...

Dcp - tum ne bhout badi galti ki hai abhijeet...

Dig - hume umeed bhi nahi ki thi ki tum senior inspector ho kar rules and regulations ko toodhoge tum esa karoge to juniors tumse kyaa sikhege..

Abhi - i m really sorry 🙏 sir...

Dig - galti hui hai abhijeet to sazaa bhi milegii tumhe kuch kehna hai ya safai denii hai

Abhi - no sir i accept my fault... And I am ready for any punishment..

Dcp and dig discussions with other members of the community and said..

Dig - senior inspector abhijeet apko bina salary ke teen mahine kaam karna hoga aur rules todhne ke liye jo agle mahine apka promotion hone wala hai usse cancel kiya jata hai... Any objection..

Abhi - no sir..

Dcp - you can leave now...

In cid Bureau...

Acp - jis baat ka dar tha wohi hua ye abhijeet bhi na meri baat sunta kyu nhi...

Daya - sir jo hua so hua ab kya kar sakte hai please ab ye topic yahi close karte hai

Acp - tum tik bol rahe ho daya hume apne kaam par dyaan dena chahiye.. Neeraj murder case ka kya hua..

Daya - sir ye rahi reports..

And they busy in solving case here abhijeet call 📞 purvi but she don't receive his call 📞...

Abhijeet really feel like heart breaking again... He go his home 🏡...

In acp house 🏡...

Chandan kaka - aa gaye chote sahab app.

Abhi - ji kaka app kaise hai..

C. K. - me achaa hu chote sahab ek ladki aai hai ap se milne garden me intezaar kar rahi hai me usse andar bula lu..

Abhi - ladki aa me dekhta hu app apna kaam kijiye..

Abhi go in the garden and shock to see the girl 👧...

Abhi - purvi...

Purvi turned back and come close to him and tightly hug him.. He also hug her back...

Abhi - mujhe laga tum naraz ho mujhse...

Purvi - naraz hone ke liye wajah bhi to honi chahiye na..

Abhi - par tum hospital se chali kyu gayi mujhse milne kyu nahi ayi..

Purvi - mere uncle mujhe lene aaye the mujhe jana pada uss waqt fir tum bhi to Mumbai wapas aa gaye isiliye me bhi uncle ke sath yaha aa gyi wo yahi rehte hai...

Abhi - hmmmmm chalo sukar hai kiss on her forehead... She smile... 😘 😘 😘

Hey guys sorry 🙏 for late but kya karu time nhi milta hai ajkl garmi bhi itni hai ki kya btau.. Well pleas read and review... 😘 😘

#pihu...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys kaise hai app sab... A huge sorry for being late... Really mere pass time hi nhi tha but now I am back...

Here we go... ?

Nert day in beauro...

Acp sir - daya aj ek nayi officer join hone wali hai tum dekh lena mujhe kuch kaam h or ha abhi ko yaad se 7 baje ke ghar bhej dena aj koi usse milne aane wale hai meri baat yaad nhi rehti usko...

Daya - don't worry sir me sambhal lunga or abhi ko bhi time se bhej donga... Aap araam jaiye...

Acp sir - good..

... Sometimes later...

Abhi - sachin ye sari file record room me rakhwa do sab complete ho gayi hai...

Just then then a girl entered in beauro... And abhi saw her and smiles...

Abhi - purvi tum yaha..

Purvi - senior inspector purvi ratan reporting on duty sir..

Daya- welcome miss purvi abhi me tumhe btane hi wala tha... Ye nayi officer aj se cid Mumbai join kar rahi hai

Abhi - great aao sab se milwata hu... Ye hai daya mera best friend or future acp..

Daya - kya yrr tum bhi na.. Purvi ye sherya hai meri finance... Or sachin pankaj freddy or nikhil or acp sir abhi hai nahi toh kaisa laga humara beauro..

Purvi - nice sir or thank you for that but me ap sabko janti hu abhijeet sir ke sath kaam kiya hai isiliye kafi kuch pta hai..

Sherya - so nice of you mam

Purvi - no no call me purvi hum ek jaise h qki...

Sherya - ok... Are ha me to bhul hi gayi daya sir apne kuch yaad dilane ke liye kha tha.

Daya - arey ha abhi acp sir ne tumhe ghar bulaya hai jaldi kuch kaam h unhe tum abhi ghar ke liye niklo

Abhi - ha tik h pr phele me purvi ko beauro dikha deta hu

And they go outside...

Sachin - kya lagta hai kuch toh chal raha hai q

Daya - lagta to h

Sherya - purvi ke aate hi sir itne khush ho gye

Pankaj - or purvi b sirf abhi sir ko hi dekh rhi thi..

Freddy - mujhe lagta hai ye baat acp sir ko bta dete hai

All - shut up freddy (sir)...

Outside... On rooftop

Abhi - tumne kal q nhi btaya ki tum yaha join kar rahi ho

Purvi - bta deti to tumhe shock kaise deti.

Abhi - ye shock nhi surprise laga mujhe...

Purvi - chalo ab hum hamesha sath me rahenge

Abhi - hmm and they share a passionate kiss 😘

Just then disturbed witha a phone call..

Abhi - oh dad bar bar call mujhe ghar jana tha me bhul gaya tumshe thodi der me milta hu jab tak tum baki logo se case discuss kar lena

Purvi - tik hai jao or please jaldi ana ok

Abhi - bas yu gaya or yu aaya..

In acp sir house...

Acp sir- sorry yrr ashok ye abhi bhi na late ho gaya hai

Ashok - koi baat nahi hum intezaar kar lete aata hi hoga btw i must say ur son is very good.. Har kaam me perfect

Madhu - bikul bhaishab jab apne phone tab yaqeen hi nhi hua par ab aap chahte hi h to ek baar bache apas me mil le to achaa hai

Acp - iski zarurat nahi padegi lekin ap chahti hai to tik hi h mera beta meri koi b baat kabhi nhi talta lekin apke taraf se

Riya - no no uncle hume b koi problem nahi hai i like abhijeet..

Madhu - iske to khushi ka tikana hi nhi hai jbse apne hume ye khabar sunayi h tab se khusi ke marre pagal ho gyi..

Riya - mom kya app bhi esa nhi hai uncle (shyly) hum phele se hi ache dost hai

All are smiled at her just then abhi come home..

Abhi - sorry sorry me late ho gya aj ek officer ne joining ki or ek case b aa gya tha dad apko kuch... (oh)..

Madhu - are beta araam se saas to le lo.

Abhi - sorry mene dekha hi nhi wo mujhe laga ki dad bas h to..

Acp - abhi kaisa laga surprise

Abhi - nice aap log aane wale the wow uncle aapko dekhkar achaa laga hey riya kaisi ho.

Riya - fine... (shyly)

Madhu - beta hum sab bhout khush hai is rishte ko lekar..

Ashok - ab tum dekhne ki formality kerlo or fatafat haan kehdo

Acp - bikul shi kha ashok tumne...

Abhi - dad kya... Kya matlab..

Acp - beta mene tumhari shadi fix kardi h apne dost ke beti riya and u know her very well toh kya problem hai issse achi life partner tumhe khi nhi milege..

Madhu - or humari riya ko b abhi se achaa ladka nhi mil sakta...

Acp - tik h na beta..

Abhi - jee.

...

In abhi's room..

Abhi thought - ye papa ne kya kar diya ek baar bhi poocha nhi or shadi fix kardi me to unhe purvi ke bare btane aaya tha sab gadbad ho gayi papa ko phele hi bta dena chahiye tha ab me kya karu purvi usse kaise face karuga papa ko mana bhi nhi kar sakta... Oh no ab me kya karu.. Kuch samaz nhi aa rha hai... Hell shit...

In beauro...

Purvi - sherya ye case kabhi complicated hai bt tum sab bhout acha kaam karte case jaldi solve ho gaya great team work...

Daya - hmmm abhi toh kai case akele hi solve ker leta hai...

Purvi - haa (blushing)

Sherya - kya daya ap bhi na... Purvi ko chida rhe hai.

Purvi - its ok sherya i think mujhe ab in sab adat dalni padegi..

Daya - dekha meri bhabhi kitni samazdaar h ab abhi ko satane ki bari meri mujhe kitna chidata h jab mene sherya ko propose kiya tha..

Sherya - haha bechare daya sir...

Daya - sherya ki bachi n they go outside...

Purvi smile n thought... Ye abhi q nhi aaya ab tak kha tha zaldi aauga kha reh gaya...

...

So here end of the chapter please tell me how's that... N ya sorry for late n ofcourse bad English bhi... Bye...

#pihu


End file.
